littlecritterfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Me and My Mom
Just Me and My Mom is a storybook released in December 31, 1990 by Mercer Mayer, An A Golden Book released in November 27, 2001. And the story was released on an Interactive PC Rom Game in 1999. JustMeandMyMomBook.jpg Story Little Critter, his mom and his pet frog went into the city, Mom gave him some money to buy lots of tickets for the train. when the train arrives, Little Critter wants his Mom to help her get on the train, But the steps are too higher when Mom helps him instead. But when the conductor approaches by for Little Critter's tickets, they were gone when they fell out his pocket, so his Mom decided to pay the conductor some more money. In the busy city, Little Critter holds his Mom's hand so she should never be scared at all before they got to the museum of natural history. They even had lots of rooms full of dinosaur bones. Little Critter then picks up the little dinosaur egg in his hands and see it to his Mom, but somebody starts running and trying to grab it when Little Critter was not going to be hurting it. In the Native Critter Exhibit, Little Critter tries on a costume for his Mom which makes the museum guard so grumpy and angry and didn't really like that. Then he and his mother went to the exit next door to the aquarium. At the aquarium, it has lots of fish inside a big tank of water when Little Critter was shocked that his frog was trapped inside. At the aquarium, they had some seals playing in a big show. Mom was so mad and angry cause she would not find him when Little Critter was playing the seals with a ball (that was colored Orange and has tiger stripes) which made the trainer mad. Then they went to the art museum which only had lots of ugly weird pictures while Little Critter gets a little tired from tipping a statue. After that, Little Critter and his Mom and Frog went to a very nice restaurant for lunch that they never even stay there, though and got kicked out. Then Little Critter and his Mom and Frog are about to have a hotdog for lunch from a big stand and that was just for fun anyway. After lunch, Little Critter's Mom decided to go to a big store full of dresses and stuff like that when it's Yucky. Insie the store, Mom made her son, Little Critter tried on some special clothes and bought her a new suit while some kind of guy measures him and stuck lots of pins all over his clothes all the same time. When they past by the toys, Little Critter founded the giant teddy bear (which is always one of his stuffed animals that he always wanted it) But now, Mom told him that it was time to go home now. On the way, Little Critter, his Mom and his Frog takes a taxi ride to the train station and Little Critter gets ride inside the front seat. The Taxi driver drives and droves very fast when it's very cool. After the taxi ride, Little Critter lets his Mom buys the tickets cause his mother does not even have enough money to buy for tickets if any of those got very lost. Little Critter told his Mom that it was just a Good idea. Then they had lots of good fun at the city while Little Critter stays awake all the way home almost. Gallery FormynewsonBenjaminandhisMomma.jpg|For my new son Benjamin and his Momma Page2and3.jpg|Page 2 and 3 Page4.jpg|Page 4 Page5.jpg|Page 5 Page6and7.jpg|Page 6 and 7 Page8.jpg|Page 8 Page9.jpg|Page 9 Page10and11.jpg|Page 10 and 11 Page12.jpg|Page 12 Page13.jpg|Page 13 Page14and15.jpg|Page 14 and 15 Page16.jpg|Page 16 Page17.jpg|Page 17 Page18.jpg|Page 18 Page19.jpg|Page 19 Page20.jpg|Page 20 Page21.jpg|Page 21 Page22.jpg|Page 22 Page23.jpg|Page 23 Page24.jpg|Page 24 Category:Books